


A Prince's Sweet Reward

by Arceus6892



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Marth had just won a team-battle tournament, and Roy wants to thank his friend with a little something for saving his hind on the battlefield.  He has some interesting plans in mind, and he's going to make sure his prince enjoys the nice little "reward" he has in store for him.</p>
<p>Roy x Marth<br/>A yaoi one-shot featuring a seme Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Sweet Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated to my previous works, this is a straight-to-the-point yaoi, and it's really explicit so you've been warned. Without further adieu, proceed to the story, my fellow perverted yaoi lovers~

My friend and I were in a team tournament together, and thanks to him, we came out on top. As thanks, I was planning on giving him a little something. Just a little gesture, you know? I mean, it's rude not to thank him after helping me out so much.

 I came back to my room, where I told him to wait. I invited him over earlier to play some video games as a way to relax after the battles, and I also wanted to show him my gratitude for saving my butt.

 "Hey Roy, you’re back,” he called out, waving at me from the bed. I grinned and waved back at the older.

 “Yo. Yeah, sorry, I was taking a shower. Oh yeah, you wanna set up the system while? I’m gonna go get something.”

 "Alright," He replied, completely clueless on what I was planning for this night. Finally an opportunity, where we can’t be disturbed…I even locked the door just in case. Luckily for me, it looks like Marth hadn’t noticed. Or maybe he had, but he just didn’t suspect anything.

 I headed off into the kitchen and brought back a small box filled with fine milk chocolates. I picked out a nice batch just for him, though it did cost a heck lot. His eyes seemed to stay riveted on that box as I walked in. I don't want to spoil him, since he's a prince and all, but he's just so damn cute that I can't help it.

 "What might that be?" he asked.

"A little thank-you present for helping me out in the tournament today. If you hadn’t helped me up then, I would have gotten completely pummeled. So, here."

 "Of course I helped you, we’re friends. But a present? I'm honored, but it is not necessary."

 "It's chocolates." The second I said that I swear his eyes grew a bit wider. I know he likes sweets a lot, so I thought he would like these. Cream-filled chocolates are irresistible, after all. I’m not all that into sweets personally, but a little sugar from time to time is hard to turn down. Marth worries when I eat too much of it-That and coffee. He says I become impossible to bear, ha ha. I handed him the box, and he made a slight bow to thank me. He opened the lid and gazed at the chocolates hungrily.

 "Wow, thank you, Roy, these must be hard to come by. I shall make sure to savor them. You have my gratitude." He flashed me one of his sweet smiles, and I knew that I wasn't going to abort the plan. I was a little nervous, to be honest, since we're friends and all, but...

 There was no way I could resist. So that's it-I'm gonna do it. Or to be more specific, I'm gonna do _him_. My favorite, blue-haired prince whom I’ve had a crush on for years. We’ve been friends for years, and we always hang out together. We’ve been talking with each other ever since the first day of Melee, when we were both new and didn’t know anyone. Since we are from the same series but from different games, we didn’t really know each other. It was a little tough talking to him at first, since he was rather quiet at first, but he eventually warmed up to me and we’ve been best friends ever since.

 "Marth."

 "Yes?" He was already feasting on one of the chocolates. He looked like a model as he delicately put the chocolate in his mouth, taking his time to fully enjoy the flavor as it melted in his mouth. He tilted his head slightly, waiting for my response.

 "...I'm not done with your reward," I finished.

 "You have more for me?"

 "Yep~" A smirk crossed my lips as I sat in front of him, leaning onto my knees. My knees touched his feet, and the sudden closeness was creating an awkward tension in the air. I felt a little nervous, to be honest, but there was no backing out now. With sudden bravado, I took a hold of the collar of his tunic and opened it up, revealing his flawless, smooth skin. His face turned a slight pink, and he appeared both annoyed and confused at my actions. He pushed away my hands and covered his chest back up. _How modest..._

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!" He sounded more informal than usual, so I knew that I had taken him off guard. I stared back at him, defiance in my eyes.

 "I told you, I'm not done with the reward I promised you. I still have something else to give, so if you would just sit still and relax..." I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. The box tipped over and the chocolates spilled out as he squirmed beneath me, trying desperately to escape. Poor guy, I hope this won't count as rape...

 "Relax, relax," I tried calmly. "You won't have to do a thing, it's all you today."

 "St-Stop it, Roy! What are you planning?" His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, but his face was pale with fright. Now I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all...

 "I'm giving you the rest of your reward," I answered, placing kisses on his soft neck. He continued squirming underneath me, trying desperately to shake me off, but I had him firmly pinned to the bed. Wow, I'm really starting to feel bad about doing this to him...I had intended this to be a reward, but it was starting to feel more like a punishment.

 "Stop it! Get off!!" His harsh words felt like arrows stabbing my heart to bits, and I didn't know whether to feel sad or angry. Here I am, trying to provide him with some enjoyment and he's not even giving me a chance. Since he's starting to annoy me a little, I decided to make him 'shut up' for a bit. I moved one knee closer to his crotch, making him gasp. I smiled when I noticed that his face was a light shade of crimson.

 "Roy..." His voice was quiet, full of worry. "What are you going to do to me?"

 "Oh come on," I said with a groan. This guy was starting to irritate me... "Just look at this as two friends fooling around, alright? It doesn't have to mean anything, so just try to enjoy it and have a little fun. So. Are you alright with me pleasuring you?" Marth blushed at my awkward question, and I'm surprised that I said it myself. Luckily for me, Marth appeared to be considering it. He ran his fingers through my hair, causing my face to heat up. So he's finally agreeing with me, hmm~?

 "How big?" he asked calmly, a sneaky, suspicious smile creeping across his face. I raised an eyebrow in question.

 "How big is what?"

 "You know~" It took me a while to understand what he was asking of me, and once I did, my face felt like a furnace.

 "H-Hey, that's a little rude to ask!"

 "Well, I am merely wondering who should be on top, that's all~" Marth smirked, and I could feel myself blush again. Tck, no fair, turning the tables on me like this! _I'm_ the one who should be on top, and I wasn't going to let him get his way.

 "No lying," Marth added, and I frowned.

 "Besides," Marth continued, "We're going to see each other's anyway, so lying won't get you far."

 "...Alright, fine. I'm around six inches." Marth blushed at my answer.

 "O-Oh, really...?" Now it was my turn to smirk.

 "What, surprised? How big are you?"

 "I-I don't feel so comfortable sharing my answer..."  
"Hey, I told you mine so now you have to tell me yours." He hesitated, and I moved my hands towards the rim of his pants. "If you don't tell me, I'll just look at it and measure it myself." This made Marth blush again, and my smirk just grew bigger. Man, he's fun to tease. Psh, him, top me? Not happening.

 "It's around...sixish..." Marth said at last.

 "Are you lying?"

 "U-Um..."

 "Come on, I won't judge."

 "F-Fine. I'm between four and five." His face turned a dark red color as he averted his gaze. Between four and five, huh? Heh. Guess there's a clear winner here.

 "Aw, don't be embarrassed! There's nothing wrong with a small dick."

 "Hey!!"

 "Ha ha, I'm just teasing you. C'mon, just sit back and enjoy~" I gently rubbed the inside of his thigh, and I took his silence as a sign to advance. Just to make sure he was okay with what we were going to do, I moved my hand to a place a little to the side. Marth's face flushed red, and he had that innocent look on his face as I started brushing my fingers against his crotch. I rubbed my thumb against it, and I could feel the area rise a bit. I smiled when I saw Marth blush. Marth smiled back, his gentle and sweet face making my heart melt. So cute...

 "So you're okay with this then?"

"What do you think?" He glanced downwards, then at me. I took this as another sign to pick up the pace. Now knowing that he was fine with this, I felt a little less nervous about my actions. I opened his shirt back up, gazing in awe at his beautiful, perfect skin. I ran my hand slowly across his chest, feeling his smooth skin and steady heartbeat. I found one of his nipples and squeezed it, earning a gasp from the noble. Finally some sound from him...

 I twirled it around with my finger, then leaned in to lick it. I moved my tongue around it, occasionally teasing it with my teeth. I continued rubbing the inside of his thigh with my other hand, and I could hear Marth's heartbeat quickly speed up.

 "A-Ah..." It was more like a satisfied sigh than a moan, but just the sound of his melodic voice spurred me on. I couldn't hold back anymore, and I lifted my head only to dive into his mouth. He embraced my lips gently, and I gave it a little time before slipping my tongue in. I grasped his head with my hands, interlocking my fingers with his soft hair. I felt his warm tongue wrestle with mine and lick every spot in my mouth, so I did the same. Once we parted for air, we were both gasping and out of breath. His face was red, but mine probably was, too.

 With sudden bravado, Marth slid his slender hands down my body until he found what he wanted. I felt the blood in my head rush downwards when he grasped my erection with both hands.

 "So you're feeling it, too..." Marth said, his voice quiet and coming out in quick breaths. I blushed and nodded. How could I not, he was being so erotic...

 "'Too', huh? So that means..." I looked down, and sure enough, he had gotten bigger. A smile crossed my lips. "Heh, looks like someone's having fun~" Marth smiled and nodded, his hands still positioned on my crotch. Whoa, I could feel myself get harder just because he was touching me there...

 As if reading my thoughts, Marth's grip tightened, causing me to clench my teeth. Jeez, this guy...

 "When are you going to put it in me?" Marth asked tentatively. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

 "Eventually, but you should be patient. I will let you have a go at it only if you earn it first." I gave him a wink as a hint. He responded with a pout.

 "I helped us win the tournament, is that not enough?"

 "So you _don't_ want it then, I see..."  
"No, wait! Alright, I guess I'll see what I can do..." I smirked at his annoyed expression and flipped him over so that he was on top. Even though this was supposed to be _his_ reward, I'm curious as to what he can do. He hesitated before moving his hands to open up the front of my tunic, but I grabbed his hands before he could continue.

 "No, no, you know what I want~" Marth hesitated again and his face was red again.

 "Convince me," I said, eager for him to do something entertaining. Marth nodded and lowered his hips into mine. I let out a shallow breath when I felt our erections grind together.

 "More," I pressured. He pushed into me harder, then drew back and did it again. It felt nice, I have to admit, but it wasn't enough. It must be tough for someone usually so modest and shy to be doing this, but I still wanted him to do more. I abruptly grabbed his hips and rubbed them against me, giving him a demo on what I wanted done to me. Marth nodded and continued to press himself against me, grinding his dick into mine. The prince's breaths were now coming out more heatedly, and I thought I should check on how he was doing. As if he knew what I was thinking, he glanced at me, his face red, before wobbling over until his crotch was only a foot from my face. He looked down, then at me, as if pleading for attention. I undid his belt and carefully slipped my hand inside. My face grew hot when I felt a certain warm organ in my grip. I fingered the tip only to find that it was already a little wet. W-Whoa...So this is his dick...Suddenly I feel a little more nervous.

 "It's so stiff," I said out loud in amazement. I moved my fingers across his length, making sure to be gentle with the tough, warm organ.

 "O-Ohhhhh," he moaned. "Don't...haaahh...Say things like that..." I started moving it up and down with my hand, and he started panting. I felt his dick throb some more, and the feeling excited me just the same.

 "Are you getting close?" I asked.

 "Sort of..."

 "That was fast."

 "Sh-Shut up..." I pumped him again before letting go, receiving a disappointed look from the other. Wow, who would have thought that this guy could be so lustful? I gestured for him to come closer, until his crotch was right in front of me. I slid down his pants, pulling them all the way off, and stared in awe at the reddened body part. Marth looked away awkwardly, growing uncomfortable with me staring at it so intently. Well who can blame me, it just looks so damn good...

 I pulled him towards me and eagerly licked the tip, earning a gasp from the other. I moved my hands to gently massage the bottom of it while carefully engulfing the shaft with my mouth. Marth sighed in pleasure and pushed deeper into my mouth. I felt some pre-cum drip into my mouth, but I let it slide down my throat. Marth gripped my head with both hands as he continued slipping himself in me. He let out a soft moan when he had shoved his whole length into my mouth. I could feel it inside my throat, the large, throbbing bit of him taking up the space in my mouth. If I were to be careless just now, I might just choke on him. He isn't all too big so I can fit him all in me, but since he was so hard already, he had grown rather large. I continued sucking on him while stroking his balls, receiving more pleasured moans from the noble. Oh _gods_ he feels good...

 "O-Ohhhh...M-Mmm...Ahh..." The moans started spilling out of Marth's mouth more frequently now, so I could tell he was enjoying this a lot. He moved back and forth, thrusting his hips into me. So much pleasure is starting to make me feel a little dizzy...

 Outside my hazy vision, I noticed his legs starting to quake. From that and the intense throbbing in my mouth, I knew that he was getting dangerously close. I drew my head back from his member, but he forced it back in me the second after.

 "Ma-!" I was about to complain but didn't have much time as a sticky fluid filled my mouth. I managed to pull away and coughed up some of it as I almost choked, and I was kind of tempted to bite Marth a little to punish him for cumming in my mouth. I shut my eyes as he came all over my face, covering my face with his sticky, white semen. When he was done, I glowered at the other, who shot me an apologetic look.

 "Ah! I'm sorry! I got carried away..." He brushed his cum off my face with his hand, wiping all of it away neatly. Before he took back his hand, I grabbed it and licked the cum off his fingers, making his face turn a bright red.

 "Ahh!! What are you doing?!" I licked off the last of it and swallowed it. It tasted kind of weird, but I couldn't care less. Marth bumped me on the head, and I frowned at him. He was clearly flustered.

 "Did you just eat my cum?!"

 "What? Did you want some too or something? Well that's okay, I can just make you cum again-Wah!" Another fist hit my head, this time harder.

 "No, I-! Dang it, you know what I meant!!"

 "Aw, come on, no need to get angry..." Marth smiled and shook his head.

 "Sorry, it's not like that...I'm not angry, just a little surprised, that's all. So have I earned it yet?"

 "Almost." I pushed him off me and rolled over, reaching in one of my drawers for a certain something that I know is sure to please the prince. Once I had the toy in my hand, I rolled back under him and hastily moved my hand to Marth's rear. He didn't have time to detect what I was going to do next as I impatiently stuck two fingers in his hole. He yelled out, and I could feel him tighten over my fingers. 

"Ah-AHHHHH!!! St-st-stop iiiiiiiit!!! It hurts, damnit!!" I quickly apologized, but I still did not pull out my fingers. I felt bad about hurting the prince, but I just wanted to be in him already. I know there's no way I can last when Marth's warm mouth is enveloping my dick, so I have to get him aroused now if I want to cum after him once I'm fucking him.

I twirled them around a little before pushing a certain object into him carefully. Marth's eyes shut closed, and his teeth clenched as his grip on my head tightened. He leaned his forehead into mine, his breathing becoming raspy. I could see tears forming at the corner of his eyes, so I knew that what I was doing must be hurting him. I slid the object in all the way-Since this was a thin, cylindrical model that was designed to be the least painful, it wouldn't be enough to open him up too far. Which was good for me, 'cuz that meant I would be the one to stretch him, not the toy.

"Wh-What are you putting in me...?" Marth asked. His voice sounded slightly scared, nervous even. Well, I don't blame him. Shoving foreign objects into one's ass is a little nerve-wrecking. Not that I would know; I have never actually done this before, I just wanted to see how he would react.

"Just tell me how this feels," I responded, turning the vibrator's switch to 'on.' He let out a gasp and clutched my head even harder. His face was turning a deep shade of red, and his eyes were closed. He looked kind of like he was drunk, but in a cute way. I stroked his precious face as he continued making those erotic expressions. He released soft moans from time to time, so I assumed it must feel nice. I tilted his head so that I could kiss him, his eyes still closed. I shoved my tongue eagerly into his mouth, and he did the same, only shakily. His movements were a little choppy from being blinded by pleasure, so I decided to move twice as much for his sake. I continued scouring his mouth while moving one of my hands to his chest, where I squeezed one of his nipples. He gave out a satisfied sigh, and I kept up my movements to make sure he was feeling as much as he deserved to. As I lifted my hips into his, that seemed to be the limit for the prince. He let a loud moan before falling onto me, panting wildly. I gasped when his exposed dick grinded with mine. Whoa-No way. He was already this hard after he had just cum? Well that didn't take long.

I moved my hand to his ass and quickly pulled out the vibrator, which I almost dropped. It was drenched in his fluids, so it was difficult for me to find the switch and turn it off. Once it was off, however, the loudest sounds in the room were the sounds of Marth panting. He had completely collapsed on me, and now his head was rested against my chest. He's slender and light, but it's still difficult to move around with another body on top of me. From the excessive panting, I could tell that he was clearly tired from all that.

"Did you like it?" I asked, grinning at the older. Marth's face was already so red that I can't tell when he's simply blushing anymore.

"Mmm. But you know what would feel better?" He lifted his head and smiled at me, that sweet, benevolent smile of his concealing his perverted thoughts. He reached down and lightly squeezed my dick, making me let out a soft cry. D-Damnit, this guy is seriously making it hard for me to hold in...

"O-Oi..." I muttered, my face flushed. I moved my hand down his body and grasped his own just as tightly, earning a sweet sound from the other. A smirk appeared on my lips.

"You were saying?"

"H-Hey, no fair..." He breathed.

"Seems perfectly fair to me. Anyways, it's about time I give you that sweet reward you've earned, don't you think?" I gave him a wink and he slid off me as I sat up. I stretched out my legs so that he would have enough room and smiled at him to let him know that it was okay to advance.

"You do the honors," I said, looking down at my belt. The friction has been killing me, and I really wanted to get it out already. He nodded, eyeing my area eagerly. He must have been dying to know what mine looks like, because he tore of the belt in an instance. Fingers moving shakily, he struggled to grasp the zipper on my pants, but he was eventually able to grasp it and pull it down. He pulled out my dick carefully, eyeing it lustfully. Normally I would be really awkward about another guy seeing my dick, but the time for being awkward has long passed. He fingered the length, observing it in awe. I myself am surprised that it had gotten this big.

"May I have it?" Marth asked politely. I laughed and patted his head, ruffling up his soft, blue hair.

"Of course. I'm all yours~" He nodded and pressed my member against his face. I shuddered from the hot breaths against my dick. _Gods_ he feels so good...

He proceeded to lick the tip, like I had done to his. He then slid the head into his mouth and continued to push as much of me inside him as he could without suffocating. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and watched in amazement as he took in as much as my member as he could. It kind of sucked that he couldn't fit all of it into his mouth, but it still felt pretty damn good nevertheless.

"Please excuse me for swearing, but did I ever tell you how fucking adorable you are?" I asked while continuing to stroke his hair. He rewarded my compliment by bringing his hands to my dick and aggressively pumping me while bobbing his head.

"Ahhh..." I moaned. I couldn't help it-Even though I'm the seme, it just felt _so_ _damn good._ I realized that it wasn't fair that I was having all the fun, so I carefully slid my hand down his back and between his hip region. I grasped his excited member tightly and squeezed it while he was giving me head. I smiled when I felt the lovable organ throb happily in my hand. Damn, even this guy's _movements_ were cute as fuck. I gave it one last stroke before moving back to his ass. I stuck a single finger in, causing the noble to tense uncomfortably. However, unlike last time, this time I knew to be slow and gentle with him. I didn't want to end up hurting him too much or anything, though it was definitely tempting. I twirled it around steadily, earning some muffled protests from the prince. He drew back from my dick, gasping for air. I took out my finger now that he wasn't distracted with my dick and kissed his forehead instead. 

"Are you doing alright?" I asked, a little concerned that I may be pushing him too far. He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around me and leaning in to kiss me affectionately on the lips. It feels a little weird that he's kissing me right after sucking me off, but he's just so cute that I let it slide. I kiss him back and hold him close, not wanting to let him go. This heated atmosphere and extreme closeness is making us appear like we're lovers, and I think it's safe to say that our friendship is affectively ruined. Once we parted from our kiss, I'm met with Marth's endearing yet erotic, flushed face.

 "You're really good at this..." he breathed. I smiled and stroked his face with my hand.

 "You're not half bad yourself. Now you should get back to my blowjob soon, I think I'm getting close." Marth nodded and went back down to giving my dick paradise. I reached back under him to feel some pre-cum drip onto my hand. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

 "Do you like it?" He bobbed his head, which I took as a 'yes.' I ruffled the noble's hair one last time before going back to scissoring his hole. I heard no protests from him this time, probably because his hole was so wet that it didn't hurt that much anymore.

 "Make my dick nice and wet," I advised, "So that I don't have to rip you open, okay?" Marth responded with another bob, and I'm seriously surprised that I haven't cum yet. The pressure was building up like crazy, but I kept pushing it back down so that I would have enough time to prepare him. I felt my knees start to become unsteady, and I knew that I was out of time.

 "Oh fuck, Marth, I'm-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as the sweet numbness spread past my knees to my crotch. I made a sloppy attempt to hold back some of it so that I would still be erect, but I still ended up spilling a lot of it inside Marth's mouth. To my surprise, Marth kept his head there and swallowed all of it, and once I was done, he withdrew his head to lap up every last drop that didn't make it in his mouth.

 "O-Oi, Marth! What are you doing?!"

 "You did this too, remember?"

 "Not like that!! Are you alright?" He smiled and nodded, licking his lips. Gods, this guy...

 "Wow," he said, admiring my now half-hard dick with amazement. "How did you do that?"

 "Skill, my friend, skill," I said with a devious smirk. "Now...It's time for the grand finale, don't you think?" Marth immediately understood what I was talking about, and his innocent eyes lit up with excitement. I smiled and lowered my head to plant a kiss on my uke's length.

 "I'll make sure to delight this one as much as I can," I promised, gazing lustfully at his member as it twitched ever so slightly in response. I lifted my head back up at the blushing prince's face, who was looking at me with expectant eyes. I hastily threw off my shirt and flipped him over without warning, once again pinning him to the bed. He obediently opened up his legs for me, and I spotted some liquid ooze out of his hole. I stuck my finger in and pulled it out, admiring the sticky liquid dripping between my fingers. I showed it to Marth, whose face was redder than before.

 "How lewd, for a prince..." I teased, smirking at his flustered expression. "I'm guessing that you're ready?" Just one nod was enough to convince me. I gripped his legs tightly and slung them over my shoulders, readying myself at his hole. But since I just sort of came, I wasn't as ready myself. Marth noticed and sat up, covering his entrance with his hand.

 "Wait. Can you put me down for a little while?" I nodded and slid his legs off my shoulders, and he crawled up right next to me, to the point where our dicks were just barely touching. He took his stiff cock and rubbed it against my half-hard one, sending shivers down my spine. He continued pushing it against mine, until mine was pointing farther up.

 "Better," he said with a smile. Without another word, he lied back down, waiting for me to put his legs back over my shoulders. Whoa...Seriously, it's like he can read my mind...

 I hastily brought his legs over my shoulder, feeling a new surge of confidence overtake my mind. I positioned myself correctly before slowly pushing the tip inside him. He let out a gasp, but at this point I wasn't going to stop. I continued forcing myself in, and though I had prepared him, I could still feel his insides stretching apart to make room for my dick.

 "Ah-AHHHHHH!!!" Marth's fingers sunk into my skin, but I paid no attention to the minor pain. I kept pressing in, feeling his warm insides welcoming me as I finally shoved all of myself inside him. Marth's cries of pain continued until I finally stopped moving, and it sounded like I was torturing him. It hurt, hearing him scream in pain, but the amazing, comforting feeling of being inside Marth completely erased any concerns. To help him adjust and feel less pain, I moved a hand to stroke his excited member. He continued yelling out, but some moans escaped him from time to time when I handled him well. I sighed in pleasure when I felt him tightened around me once I was all the way in. Marth's cries had quieted to a series of shallow breaths.

 "A-Ahh...Wow...It's all in..." he breathed. I nodded and leaned forward to give Marth a quick kiss before picking up the pace. This might hurt him a little, but I was tired of going slow. I wanted nothing more than to pound him-To fuck his brains out. I grasped Marth's sides aggressively, startling him a bit from my sudden change in composure. I slowly took myself halfway out, then slammed back in. Marth cried out again, his nails sinking in even deeper. I pulled further out and pounded him again and gradually started picking up the pace. I spotted tears in Marth's eyes, and I thought I saw his toes curl.

 "Ohhh~ M-More..." I nodded and obediently thrusted into him again, aiming for a different angle this time. I wanted to find that one perfect spot, the one place that would make him cry out in pure bliss. I continued ramming, opening up his hole more and more with each thrust. Shallow breaths escaped me, and the sweet, lewd sounds the other was giving told me I was headed in the right direction. My dick throbbed at the long moan the prince released soon after I thrusted my hardest, growing bigger inside of him. I hit the spot again, and sure enough, it was the jackpot I had been looking for.

 "Found it," I muttered when I heard the loud moan. I pounded that area again, and no way in hell was I holding back. Marth screamed my name, the wetness inside him telling me that he wanted more.

 "Ahhhh~ Nnnn~" The sweet sounds were starting to make me feel a little dizzy, but that didn't stop me. I pushed into him faster and faster, a pretty easy thing to do now that he was soaking with fluids on the inside, and probably not just his own either. I pressed myself in as far as I could, and I noticed Marth's dick stiffening up dangerously. Pre-cum had already drenched the tip, and Marth must have noticed because he shakily grabbed the shaft in an attempt to hold back. Knowing that he was so close, I decided to go another route. I pulled out, receiving a rather bewildered expression from Marth. Doing a change in position once we had already gotten this far was kind of risky, but as long as I moved quickly enough then it was going to be alright.

 "Ah-Ahhh!! What are you doing?!" I quickly lifted him above me once I was sitting up and let him slid into my erection. He moaned, and I spotted some pre-cum spill out of him. I sighed in relief once he had adjusted to me again, tightening over my fully awakened cock. Moving was much easier now, and the lewd noises of fluids being mixed together made me go even faster. The stimulus was enough to turn my mind blank with pleasure, especially when I heard the satisfied moans from my uke to let me know that I was doing it right.

 "Ahhh...Ohh~! Ahh~! Nnnn..." The sounds spurred me on, and I shoved myself into his prostate. His toes curled every time I hit him there, and he pressed his forehead into mine just like when I had put that vibrator in him. His arms were wrapped around me, and it felt a million degrees hot with his heaving body pressing into mine. He stiffened and shakily reached for his dick, which was twitching uncontrollably. He held down the tip with his thumb, biting his lip in an attempt to hold back.

 "Ah~! Ah~! Nnn...More~! More~! Ahhhhhhh~!!" His chants soothed both my ears and my cock, which continued penetrating to his very depths. I felt myself coming close, and my eyes locked with Marth's.

 "Let's...Haaahh...Cum...Together~!" He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, pushing his tongue in right away. I shook his body with the most powerful thrust I had delivered yet, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing to the very end, making him shudder violently. He tightened around me, forcing me to give in to the pleasure. We both shuddered at the same time, and he leaned his whole body against me as he came all over my stomach.

 "Ah~! Ah~! Mmm~!! Haaahh...Ahhhh~!!!" He was the loudest I had ever heard him, sinking his fingernails into my bloodied skin. I felt his semen spill onto my stomach while I filled him with my own, both of us still going after a few seconds. I must have done him well, because he kept going even after I was done. Once he was completely drained out, he fell onto me, his chest heaving shakily. His hands dropped limply to his sides, and his head had slipped down to my chest. We both took the time to catch our breath, the room filled with only the sound of our loud breaths. I could hear heavy panting from the prince. He was trying desperately to catch his breath, so I knew that I had been moving pretty fast. I moved one hand to his head, gently running my fingers through his sapphire locks. I wrapped my arms around him and lightly squeezed him, eager to feel his warmth for a little while longer. He didn't resist and rubbed his head against me affectionately, and a warm feeling spread through my chest. I kissed his forehead and went back to stroking his hair. It was about time I pulled out of him, so I took my arms off him and gently laid him down on the bed. He took this action to mean something else, and his he shook his head vigorously.

 "Wait, no more! I'm really tired..."

 "I wasn't planning on that." I pulled out of him, taking some fluids with me. He blushed when he realized what I was doing, and his face turned even redder when he heard the wet sounds coming from inside him.

 "Oh...That's what you were planning..." Marth said quietly. I let out a light laugh and stroked his beautiful face. I'm so glad I got to be with him, even if it was only for sex. The feeling like we're lovers, the intimate kissing, the feeling of being inside him...It was a nice feeling, even if it was only temporary. I sighed in my head and fell against the bed, rolling to the other side, away from Marth.

 "Well, reward's over," I said. "Good night." It was abrupt, I knew, but it would hurt to see him leave. He had to get back to his room sometime-What would the other smashers think if they saw him leave my room early in the morning? I only heard movement from the prince, so I assumed he was leaving. I was surprised to feel a hand shaking my shoulder. I rolled over and felt a sharp stab to the heart when I saw a rather sad noble peering over me.

 "You have sex with me and then you just leave me?" he asked quietly, his eyes a dull color. I felt like a bayonet had just been rammed into my chest. Gods, he has the wrong idea! That's not what I was doing at all...It's the complete opposite of what he thinks, damnit...

 "No, no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to think that, I just thought that you had to leave soon." I ran the back of my hand against his face, staring into his depressed eyes. He grabbed my hand and lowered it from his face, glaring at me.

 "I can return whenever I want, but even if I had to leave, I can't believe you would just leave me like that! Am I just a sex object to you?"

 "Gods, Marth, no way!! Look, I'm sorry you thought that, it's just..." I hesitated and shook my head. "No, nothing. It's stupid."

 "What is? You can tell me."

 "You say that, but...Alright, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath and sat up, not daring to look Marth in the eyes. Just his expression is enough to kill me.

 "...I, uh, kind of like you," I muttered. I didn't expect him to hear me, but apparently he did because he stayed silent to process what I had just said. Oh gods, this isn't good...

 "You like me?" Marth asked with evident surprise in his voice. I still couldn't look at him, so I stared at the bed sheets instead.

 "But," Marth continued. "I thought you said that this was just two friends fooling around?"

 "Y-Yeah...And it was." I let out a nervous laugh, hoping to convince him to forget about what I had just said. "I was just kidding, ha ha! Got you!" Marth gave me a befuddled expression, trying to figure out whether I was telling the truth or not. I looked away and my eyes met with the door to the bathroom, and with horror I realized that my chest was still covered with cum. My face started to heat up, and I awkwardly turned my body away so that Marth wouldn't see. Unfortunately for me, that just made it even more noticeable, because the prince's face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"So, uh..." I started, having difficulty finding the right words. "We should probably shower, huh."

 "R-Right...Sorry about, um..." He ran a finger down my chest, taking some of his cum with it. "...This."

 "O-Oh, it's alright...I can wash it off. And I, um, I'm sorry for cumming inside you..."

 "It's alright."

 "..."

 "..." We both stayed silent for a while, and the awkward tension was back in the air. Eventually I hopped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. I realized that the bed sheets were now dirty, too, and I would have to clean them sometime soon. Luckily for me, I have another bed beside it in case I had outside guests over from my universe.

 "Hey, so, I'm gonna go shower," I said, though it was pretty obvious what I was going to do. I stared at the door, not looking back, but it's like I could feel his eyes watching my every movement carefully. "If you want, you can come with me." I felt my face immediately start to heat up. ...Wait. Did I just say that out loud? No. No way. Okay, this is _not_ good. Oh gods, I hope he didn't hear that...

 I covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that would prevent me from saying any other stupid things. I practically stumbled my way in, shutting the door quickly and forcefully behind me. I kept my back to the door, and my face felt like it was burning. Great, way to make it worse. First I tell him I like him, then I ask if he wants to freaking shower with me. Seriously, why do I always say weird things like that? I really wish I knew how to think before I talk.

 I groaned and hit my forehead with my hand. He's probably gonna leave while I'm in here, especially after what I just said, so I just decided to take a nice, long shower to forget about the last few minutes of today. I took off the rest of my clothes and turned on the water until it was nice and hot. It's healthier to be in hot water since it's good for your skin or something, and also it feels nicer in my opinion.

 As I adjusted to the temperature of the water, I let myself relax by taking a deep breath. Maybe if I closed my eyes, I would be able to forget. If I just let myself give in to the soothing feeling of water pounding on my back, the hot, steamy air relaxing my muscles.

 I thought I heard a sound other than the water in the background, but I was too lost in thought to pay it any mind. The only time I paid attention to it was when the shower door slid open. I opened my eyes in shock, and carefully turned my head to the side, my heart beating out of my chest.

 "Um, hey..." Marth spoke, his voice quiet. "Might you have room for one more?" I nodded, still stunned that he actually came in. I stepped back a bit, making room for the shy prince. I noticed that he was having a little difficulty standing, so I figured I must have been pretty rough with him.

 "Does it hurt? Sorry, I must have been kinda rough back there..." Marth smiled sweetly and shook his head.

 "Thank you for your concern, but I am alri-" Right as he said that, his knees buckled unexpectedly, and I shot out my arms in an attempt to catch him. Luckily I caught him before he hit the ground, and he leaned against my chest.

 "Wh-Whoa! Are you okay?" I asked, glad that I caught him in time.

 "Y-Yeah...Thank you...Sorry..." I ruffled his hair and smiled. Heh, trying to hide the pain, are you? Even though I had prepared him, I guess I still went a little over the top. Oh well, it sure sounded like he enjoyed it at least. I laughed a little, thinking about the erotic sounds he made when I was doing him.

 "What's so funny?" he asked curiously, lifting his head off my chest.

 "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about all the sounds you make during sex." His face turned red, and I smiled. This guy was so fun to tease. He backed off me awkwardly, mumbling a 'thank you' as he shyed away from me. I turned off the shower faucet and turned on the bath instead. Marth looked at me, a little confused on why I was suddenly in the mood for a bath.

 "I don't want you to fall again," I said, answering the question on his mind as he gave a simple nod. The bad thing about baths is that they take forever to fill up the space. We stared at everywhere but at each other, waiting impatiently for the bath to fill up. In order to break the awkward tension, I squirted some shampoo into my hands and snuck up behind Marth. He gave me one weird look before I rubbed the shampoo all over his hair, making his hair all bubbly and puffy-looking. I laughed at the ridiculous sight.

 "Hey!" he protested, reaching for some shampoo himself. I was too busy laughing to notice that he was now aiming for me, and I could feel my hair suddenly sticking up in spikes. Now it was Marth's turn to laugh as he watched my bewildered self trying to figure out what he had done. Eventually we were both bursting out laughing, messing with each other's hair and giving each other weird hairdos. I finally realized that the tub was full and quickly turned my attention to turning off the faucet.

 "Alright," I said, as I lied down and leaned back against the foot of the tub. "Now we can relax." I closed my eyes, sinking into the relaxing warm water. I felt another body pushing his way to where I was, and I moved so that he could have some room. It was a little difficult for both of us to fit in one corner, so Marth apparently had the idea of a more vertical position. He crawled on top of me, and I had to make sure I didn't slip.

 "Hey, what are you-" I fell silent and both are faces turned red when we felt a certain two things touch.

 "I-I'm sorry!" Marth exclaimed, hastily backing off me in embarrassment. I smiled a little, trying to assure him that it's all right, but my face still felt like a furnace.

 "Hey, no, it's alright. It's kind of tough fitting two people in here, so I don't mind."

 "Really...?"

 "Yeah." Marth nodded, then went back to shyly crawling on top of me. His face turned red again, but once I wrapped my arms around him, he calmed down a bit. He rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes. He looked so peaceful like that, with his eyes closed and the gentle moving of his chest. For some reason, his body felt warmer than the water. Or maybe it's just me.

 It was tempting to close my eyes as well, but falling asleep in the bathtub probably wasn't such a good idea. At least one of us has to be awake, so I struggled to keep my eyes open and make sure that Marth was comfortable. It was hurting my chest a bit to have another body crushing my lungs, but thankfully since he was rather light and since we were in water, it wasn't so bad. Besides, holding someone so close felt pretty nice.

 After about a half an hour, I figured we should get out of here if we wanted to actually sleep in a bed instead of a bathtub. I patted the sleepy noble's head to get him awake, since he had fallen fast asleep not long after he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was still in the tub.

 "How long was I out?" he asked, carefully lifting himself off me. I sat up as well and took out the plug from the bottom of the tub.

 "Around a half hour, I think."

 "Oh, I was not aware. My apologies..."

 "No, no, it's alright. Come on, let's get you into a bed. You must be exhausted." He nodded and I reached out a hand to help him up. He wobbled into me, still having trouble staying upright. I felt bad about having injured him like this, but at least now that the tournament was over, there won’t be many fights anytime soon. I let go of his hand and threw him a towel, which he almost dropped. The poor guy was so sleepy he could barely keep his eyes open. Since both of us were dead tired, we didn't say another word in the bathroom. 

* * *

 

 "You should probably start heading back now, huh," I said, having thrown on some new, clean clothes. I let Marth borrow some of my clothes as well, since his were also dirty. I leaned against the wall, sitting up on the other bed. I was a little sad that Marth had to leave, but of course it's not like I can force him to stay. To my surprise, Marth didn't leave right away. He stared at me for some time, like he was trying to decide something.

 "Well, if it's not too much trouble..." Marth started, his voice becoming quiet. He averted his eyes, which meant he must be nervous for some reason.

 "Would you mind...If I stayed the night?" I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to say that. I silently cheered in my head and smiled at the prince.

 "Of course not. But, um, that would mean we would have to share a bed. Are you okay with that...?" He nodded, and I made room for him as he crawled in next to me. I pulled the blankets over us, and I was having difficulty deciding whether I should move away from him or get close. But if I _did_ get close to him, he might decide to leave, but if I didn't, he might be cold...

 Marth made up my mind for me, because just as I was about to roll over to the other side, he snuggled next to me, nuzzling his head against my chest. I blushed at the sweet, comforting feeling, and with a smile I wrapped my arms around the other and held him close.

 "Thank you for the reward." His soft voice was just barely audible.

 "You're welcome, Marth."

 "Oh, and about what you said earlier..."

 "What was that?"

 "That you like me." I felt myself freeze. Suddenly it was like time had stopped, and I felt a million degrees colder. Oh no, why did he have to bring that up...? It hurt me enough that I see him every day without actually _being_ with him as a couple, but to reject me as well...At least before, we could continue being friends, but now it’s just too awkward.

 "Um, hey, we don't have to talk about this..." I said, my voice growing noticeably quieter.

 "Does that mean you're asking me out?" he asked, ignoring my plea.

 "Look, it's okay if-"

"Answer my question." I sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it now that it was out there. Great, now _I_ feel like the one who was used for sex...

 "Alright, fine," I started, my voice starting to sound like I was annoyed. Which I kind of was, because he was clearly enjoying ripping out my heart. "Would you like to go out with me?"

 "Ouch, you didn't sound too happy. Ask a little nicer." I sighed again, releasing my arms from around him as I rolled onto my back. He looked up, surprised.

 "What is the matter?" I grit my teeth, starting to grow a little annoyed at the prince. What do you think is the problem, huh? It may be fun for _you_ to mess with me, but I don't find it amusing in the slightest. Either way, I decided I might as well play along because I had no intention of hurting him, especially now that he got into bed with me.

 "Alright, alright, just give me a moment here." I took a deep breath and readied myself, trying to sound like I really mean it the next time I say it. Pretending like I had a chance, I took his hands and smiled, trying my best to hide the sadness I was feeling. "Prince Marth, I would be more than delighted if you would give me the chance to make you happy, to make you smile every day, and to be there for you when you're feeling down. I promise to do all that, only if you agree to go out with me. So, I ask of you; Will you go out with me?"

 Marth smiled and tightened his hold on my hands. I felt my face heat up when he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

 "It sounded a bit like a proposal," Marth said, still smiling as he pulled back from my lips. "But it made me very happy just to hear you say it like that. Do you truly mean those promises?"

 "Of course," I answered. What I said was the complete truth-There was no way I would ever lie to him. I really liked him, not just as a friend, but as something more.

 "...Then yes," he said, his azure eyes glinting with happiness.

 "Yes what?" He laughed and kissed me again on the lips.

 "Yes I will go out with you!" I stared at him, shocked. Wait, was he serious? He wasn't kidding? My mind feels like it's spinning right now-Just to verify what I heard was correct, I needed to ask him again.

"Wait, you mean you're serious? You want to go out with me? Or is this a joke?" Marth's eyes dimmed, and a sad expression took over his face.

 "Of course I'm serious! I like you, too, Roy. You're very sweet to me, and I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

 "Wha-Hey, I should be the one saying that! I thought for sure that you were going to reject me! I mean, we’ve been friends for years, and you never once showed a single sign that you ever liked me that way!"

 "Do you jest? I thought it was obvious! I was just worried that since you were straight, and that you wouldn’t return my feelings!”

 “Dude, of course I like you! Even after I found out you’re a guy!”

 “Hey!! You thought I was a girl?”

 “Who didn’t?” I felt a fist bump me on the head, making me wince.

 “Hey!”

 Marth laughed, his sweet, soft voice filling the room. I rarely heard him laugh, and when he did, just the sound of his voice is enough to me smile. I think I would die peacefully if I just knew that I made him happy. To think that he would actually be willing to go out with me...I feel like my heart is about to burst with happiness. I wanted nothing more than to be able to be with him, not as just a friend, but as a lover.

 "I'll take good care of you," I promised, pulling him back into my chest and wrapping my arms around him once again. I kissed his forehead and wished him a good night as he snuggled against me. I couldn't be happier right now, holding the very person I have longed to be with for so many years in my arms. Feeling his warm body pressing against mine was making it difficult for me to go to sleep, especially because my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest, but I didn't care. Who knew the day would end up like this? I as sure as hell didn't expect it. This all feels like a dream, an amazing dream I don't ever want to wake up from.

 "...Hey, Roy?"

 "Hmm?"

 "We can have sex tomorrow, too, right?" I laughed at his odd request and gave him a peck on the forehead.

 "If that's what you wish. We can do it every day if you want, because I'll spoil you senseless. ...Hey, you're not just using me for sex, are you?" He immediately shook his head violently, and I sighed in relief.

 "No, no, I'm sorry! That was selfish of me...I just, uh...You're, um...Pretty good, you know?" His face turned several shades of pink, making me smile. This guy...It's really surprising how lustful he is. He's so sweet and shy, but who knows what goes on in his head...

 I ran my fingers through his hair and planted a kiss on his sapphire locks.

 "You're cute, Marth. And I will do whatever makes you happy, whether it's to take you out on dates, fight for you, or pleasure you, whatever-As long as you smile for me. I know it's cheesy, but I like you, Marth. So if you want to do it again tomorrow, I'll make sure you enjoy it." I winked at him, making him blush again. Marth smiled and eventually closed his eyes, as did I.

 "...Thank you. And I like you, too. Good night..." He gave me one last kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep, a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea what happened to the chocolates, but I don't think Marth will be finishing those haha.


End file.
